The Twins Potter
by Black Phoenix Dragon
Summary: Another twinfic. Follow them as they find out about magic early and go through Hogwarts. Dumbledore Bashing. This will be a harem fic. Lemon. Incest. Harry/OC, HHr, HPLL, HPDG, HPSB, HPGD, HPFD.
1. The Twins

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Harry Potter. :(**

**I got some of my ideas from Samstone on hpfanficarchive Enter the silver flame.**

_Thoughts_

_§ Parseltounge §_

Prologue

A tall, silver haired man with moon shaped spectacles walked quickly down the street of Privet Drive with a black robe fluttering behind him, glancing around furtively to see if anyone had noticed him. In his arms were two small bundles.

The man glanced around again a walked up to the door of Number 4 Privet Drive. Arriving at the door, he placed the bundles on the door mat and tucked a note into one of the bundles. Without so much as a backward glance he walked swiftly to the end of Privet Drive, turned on the spot, and vanished with a small crack.

Back at the door of Number 4, one of the bundles moved as the baby shifted in his sleep, drawing closer to his sister. His hand reflexively closed around the note. He had raven hair along with his sister. They both had emerald green eyes as well. Their names were Harry and Lucy Potter.

Petunia Dursley was a scrawny woman with a horse like neck and a haughty expression. She was constantly gossiping about her neighbors and wondering if they had found out anything bad about her. This morning she opened the door to get the paper as usual when she noticed the two bundles at her feet. She almost let out a scream that she only held back because the neighbors would come investigating. Quickly rushing past, she grabbed the paper and came back, scooped down, and none to gently picked them up. She hurried into the house and slammed the door shut.

"Is something the matter Petunia dear?" called Vernon Dursley.

Vernon was a beach ball on legs. He had a handlebar moustache, short hair, and small beady eyes. His fat bottom spilled over the chair he was currently sitting in.

"Vernon come here please. I found something on our porch that I need to discuss with you." Petunia called.

Vernon laboriously got out of his chair and waddled into the living room. The living room was perfectly ordinary, with a couch, a chair, and a fireplace. Around the room were pictures of Vernon, Petunia, and a large baby named Dudley. "What is it Petunia?" he asked. He looked at Petunia and saw the two bundles next to her, "WHAT IS THAT?!" he bellowed.

At the sound of his bellowing, Lucy awoke and started crying. "Vernon, please, let me explain." Petunia pleaded as she clamped her hand over Lucy's mouth. Harry struggled as he saw his sister's mouth being shut but he was constrained by the blanket around him.

"Fine, but be quick about it." Vernon huffed.

Immediately Petunia started rapidly speaking, "When I went out to get the paper just now, _these_ were laying on the porch. I brought _these_ in because I don't want the neighbors investigating why we left two babies on the porch. There is a note that was on them and I want you to read it, please, so we can discuss it."

"Very well," Vernon growled, "Let's see the note."

As he read, Vernon's face grew progressively paler, until it was a white as a ghost. He looked up a Petunia and asked in a weak, disbelieving voice, "Magic is real?" Petunia nodded and Vernon promptly fainted.

A two year 11 month 29 day 23 hour 59 minute old Harry lay wracked with pain that he didn't know where it was coming from, twitching and convulsing on the bed he and his sister shared. Lucy laid next to him, trying to comfort him in the best way an almost three year old can. She hugged him and lay next to him. Suddenly a blood red aura burst from Harry's body quickly engulfing Lucy and expanding onward. Lucy felt something in her body shift, like a dam had burst. Pain wracked her body but she noticed that Harry was no longer twitching and convulsing. Abruptly the door to their cupboard was wrenched open and a tall, silver-haired man stepped in. He was wearing a most elaborate robe. It had several colors on it in dizzying patterns. She watched as he walked up to them and mumbled something raising a stick at them. Immediately a blood red light streaked out from the stick and hit them full on and she slumped into unconsciousness.

Albus to-many-names Dumbledore watched in satisfaction as the bindings set themselves once again on Harry's and Lucy's core. He smiled and obliviated them of the incident. He left with a question but in high spirits none the less.

Harry was in pain. That in itself wasn't unusual. The Dursleys hated him and his sister and punished them severely whenever they could, but Harry always took the beating for his sister. He could stand the pain, but he couldn't stand for his sister to be in pain. The unusual part about this pain what that the Dursleys didn't inflict it on him this time. That and he knew he wasn't sick so he had no idea where the pain came from. It was one minute until midnight of July 30th when he turned 7 years old. His sister turned 7 years old, 3 minutes after midnight. Harry's actual birth was at 11:5959pm but he just considered it midnight because it was at the instant that one day turned into the next. And that it was just easier.

His sister, Lucy, was sitting at the head of their bed with his head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair soothingly, murmuring nothings into his ear. A shudder ran through him as the pain spiked. He looked at Lucy and saw the tear tracks on her face. He reached his hand and cupped her face, wiping away the tears with the pad of his thumb. "It'll be okay Lucy... This will pass soon and I get better… I will always protect you Lucy… I love you… I will never willingly leave you Lucy, know that… I am always here for you…"

The clock flipped to 12:00. A second before, Harry tensed, his body arching off of the bed, every muscle in his body contracting, trying to lessen the blinding pain that was blasting through his body.

Lucy saw a blood red aura burst out of Harry. Lucy watched in horrified fascination as the aura rushed at her. She wanted to scream as unimaginable pain burst through her body as the aura engulfed her. She collapsed on top of Harry barley conscious, her head over Harry's heart. She felt like some dam had collapsed and this energy coursed through her body, filling her from head to toe.

A tall silver-haired man wearing magenta robes rushed into the cupboard. "Second time!" he mumbled exasperatedly, "How do they keep breaking the bindings on them?! I have never had someone break a binding once, let alone twice!" He sighed, pulled out a stick, and a burst of light came out and struck the twins. He chuckled darkly as the bindings settled for the third time on the twins. Then Albus Dumbledore walked out of the cupboard.

**AU. How was it? Reviews please. No flames please.**


	2. The Book

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter. **

**:(**

_**thoughts**_

§_Parseltounge_§

Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke up with a pounding headache. He stared up at the ceiling as his arms wrapped protectively around Lucy, pulling her small, lithe body to him. She snuggled closer to him and sighed in her sleep. He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Harry loved these moments. The only time Lucy was ever completely relaxed, the Dursleys weren't bothering them, and everything was peaceful. Lucy slowly stirred as she woke up to Harry running his fingers through her hair and across her back.

She felt his arm wrap protectively around her, pulling her closer to him. She loved it when he did that. It made here feel as if nothing could hurt her while she was in his arms. She smiled at him sleepily, "G'morning Harry."

He smiled at her sleepy form and said, "Morning my lovely little sister. How did you sleep?"

She scrunched her brow and frowned, trying to remember, "I had a weird dream. You were in it and you were in a lot of pain."

"Really?" Harry inquired, "Can you tell me about it?"

Her frown deepened, "I dreamt you were in pain from something, neither of us knew what. Then the second before midnight, the pain increased and this red light burst out of you. It didn't exactly hit me but it did envelope me. Then I felt pain like nothing I had ever felt before, and it was like the pain broke down a dam in me and I felt something rush out to every corner of my body. I collapsed on you. Then this old man burst in and mumbled something, I don't remember what, pointed this stick at us and this light erupted from the end and hit us. I don't remember after that."

Harry looked at her, "I had the same dream, except I heard what he said. He said 'Second time! How do they keep breaking the bindings on them?! I have never had someone break a binding once, let alone twice!' I don't know what "bindings" are but they don't sound good to me. For some reason I think this wasn't a dream. We both had it and weird things already happen to us so if we do see him, don't trust him. Got it Lucy?"

Suddenly, they heard a sharp rapping on the door to their cupboard "Up! Get up!" Aunt Petunia's voice cracked through the quiet cupboard.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Harry and Lucy looked at each other and sighed. "We have to get going," Harry prodded.

They both got up and started getting dressed in hand-me-down cloths. They had slept together for 6 years, so nudity didn't faze them. Still, Harry could appreciate how beautiful his sister is. Every morning he made a point to stare at her in wonder and how beautiful she was. Lucy didn't look malnourished like he did because Harry always gave a portion of his meal. At first she had protested, but he simply didn't eat it and eventually she gave in. Secretly, she really appreciated it especially when he was looking like that at her, it made her feel special. Most children their age weren't half as mature as she and Harry were.

They had finished getting dressed and had opened the cupboard when it was suddenly slammed in their face. Dudley had arrived. Dudley looked like a baby whale with legs. The school nurse had tried to tell Petunia that he needed to go on a diet, but Petunia said it was just "baby fat" and that he was "big boned". He and his friends liked to play the game Potter Hunting.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you there," Dudley sneered, "Get going and make me breakfast."

Harry kept and impassive face but inside he was seething. He also felt as if there were a second part of him that was _extremely_ angry. He pushed that to the side to concentrate on cooking breakfast. Now Harry and Lucy were really good at cooking, but Harry didn't want Lucy to get a beating if she accidentally burnt the food. Harry always tried to take the beating for Lucy and for the most part it worked. On occasion, she got beat up but that was rare.

Once breakfast was ready and the Dursleys eating, Harry and Lucy grabbed some scraps and went to their cupboard. Once they had finished eating they looked at each other. They could feel that something was different. It was like a wall had come down around their minds. Harry could feel emotions that he _knew_ he wasn't feeling.

Harry blurted out, "Can you feel my emotions?"

Lucy blushed as she mumbled, "I can feel emotions that I know are not mine. Concern, fear, affection, protectiveness and you," here she blushed harder, "You think I am beautiful.

Harry's face turned bright red, and muttered, "You can add embarrassment to that list."

Harry grew serious, "How did this happen? How can we do this? Why now?"

Lucy went over and hugged Harry tightly, "It doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we always know what the other is thinking."

Harry sighed and relaxed into the hug and wrapped his arms around her, "I know, but this is just like all those things that happen around us."

Lucy didn't know what to say, so she simply tightened her hug. There had been some weird things happening around them. One time, a teacher had been scolding Harry for something Dudley had done, when her hair had turned blue. Another time they had been running away from Dudley's gang and they turned sharply and suddenly found themselves on top of the school roof. They knew they were special but they didn't know how to harness this power or even what is was. All they knew was that the Dursleys hated anything abnormal and apparently knew from the start that they were abnormal.

They heard heavy footfalls coming out of the kitchen and stopped at the cupboard door. Vernon opened the door and said, "Boy, Petunia, Dudley and I are going out, I want you out of the house and not to come back until dinner." With that he grabbed the two of them shoved them towards the door. They put their shoes on and walked out the door.

They didn't mind getting out of the house. They started walking towards the library, their favorite place. When they were 4 years old, they had needed to learn to read because they were forced to cook and needed to be able to read the instructions. There was a joy in learning that eclipse everything else. For that reason they loved the library. Today they decided to go to the basement.

They reached the basement and went to the far wall and started looking at books. Harry thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye and spun around. If anyone had been watching, it would have looked like reality itself was split on a knife edge. Harry straightened, overbalanced, and fell against the wall. "Harry, you okay," Lucy asked.

"I'm alright," Harry said as Lucy helped him to his feet. He reached out his hand and placed it on the wall to stabilize himself. There was a flash of light and a grinding sound and a door slid open in the wall.

Harry and Lucy slowly walked in. The smell of old books hit their noses like a hammer blow. They walked down a long, grey hall, until they reached an old, iron door, carved with strange symbols. Harry reached out a hand and touched the door.

Instantly, the symbols lit up and Harry felt a prick on his ring finger. The symbols turned blood-red, then moon-silver, then midnight-black. The door stopped flashing and opened. Harry felt Lucy grab his hand and he felt her fear, curiosity, excitement, and confusion. They stepped through the door.

The room was barren except for an alter with a book on top. They carefully walked up and examined the book. The title read, _A Guide to the True Arts of Magic__._

They looked at each other, excitement bubbling up within them. "_Magic_," they whispered, each feeling the thrill of something falling into place. "That's what we can do. Magic"

**AU.**

**Thank you for reading. I wont be able to update consistently. Please review.**


	3. The Ritual

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever. I was having a hard time finishing the second half of this chapter. And I haven't had much time to work on it.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me! :(**

Chapter 2

With shaking hands, Harry reached out and gingerly grabbed the dusty, old book. He picked it up and opened it. Inside they found a chapter list. They scrolled down the list until they came to "Necromancy, the Art of the Dead". He and Lucy looked at each other. Without a word, they opened the book to Necromancy.

"_The Art of Necromancy is a dangerous, but powerful art. It can summon the dead, give rest to the restless, bring life to the lifeless, and bring motion to the motionless to name a few. You who wish to practice the exact art of Necromancy; you must draw a ritual circle in your blood and proclaim 'Through blood and magic, I accept the responsibility of mine chosen art.' Warning: if there is blood magic on you it will be extremely painful."_

Harry looked at Lucy, pushing his emotions through their bond. Lucy smiled and nodded. Harry found a silver dagger resting behind the book. He grabbed it and walked over to an obsidian stone. He slid the dagger over his wrist and let the blood flow down to his finger. Once it reached his finger, he bent down and started drawing the pentagram in runes. Once he finished, he walked into the middle and sat down. They he chanted, "Through blood and magic, I accept the responsibility of mine chosen art." The runes started glowing red. They pulsed, almost like a heartbeat. Faster and faster it pulsed, until it became a solid red aura surrounding Harry. Then it seemed to be sucked into him. Harry screamed, and a pure black aura burst out of him, stopping at the edge of the pentagram. Harry screamed and screamed. He felt his bones being ground to dust, then reforming; his muscles liquefying then solidifying; his nerves ripping apart before healing; his skin burning before growing back; his blood burning, then freezing. After all this happened, he felt the magic reach down into his very soul and a dam broke from within. He felt his magic consuming him.

Everything went black. Suddenly he saw a gigantic ball of light in the blackness, how he could see it he didn't know, because it was blacker than black, yet it glowed. On the surface were glowing red chains. They completely covered the ball and seemed to be restricting it. He saw multiple lines flowing from the ball. Then he saw a beam of light come in and hit one part of the chain and it broke. Another came. And another. And another. Soon all the chains had been destroyed and the ball expanded and engulfed another ball that Harry just realized was there. Suddenly, the ball exploded and Harry fainted.

Slowly, the pain subsided. Harry sat up and opened his eyes; he didn't know when he had closed them. He wasn't wearing glasses, yet he could see better than he ever could. He could see an aura surrounding some objects, like the dagger and Lucy and the book. Harry could feel Lucy's worry for him seeping through their bond. He sent calming thoughts toward her. Slowly he stood up and Lucy flew into his arms. They stayed there for a while in each other's arms.

Harry looked down at Lucy and he realized that he was much taller than Lucy. "Are you ready Lucy?"

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, I'm ready."

She walked over to the discarded dagger, picked it up, took a deep breath, and sliced into her wrist. She then proceeded to place the same runes on the floor as Harry had. When she had finished, she stepped into the middle and chanted, "Through blood and magic, I accept the responsibility of mine chosen art as an apprentice to the Born Necromancer Harry Potter.

The runes flashed and Lucy collapsed on the ground in pain just like Harry had. The light went into Lucy and a few minutes later, she stood up. She looked at Harry and bared her throat. Instinct came over Harry and he leapt forward and sank his newly discovered fangs into her neck. Blood poured out of the wound right into Harry's mouth. It tasted better than chocolate as it poured down Harry's throat into his stomach. He felt as if Lucy was pouring more than blood out of that wound, it was as if she was pouring everything about herself into Harry. He stopped drinking and licked the wound closed.

Then he stood back and bared his own throat to Lucy. She slowly, reverently moved her head next to his neck and bit him. Harry felt his magic link him to Lucy through the blood now in her. She liked the wound closed and stepped back, bowing her head submissively.

Harry went over to the book and went to the section marked 'Apprentices'.

"_An apprentice is someone who is learning a particular art under someone who is more experienced or more knowledge or more skilled in that particular art. The master has a responsibility to the apprentice, to take care of their needs and teach them all they know. The apprentice agrees to do whatever the master says and to assist the master in everything he is undertaking in exchange for knowledge in the art."_

Harry closed the book and walked back to Lucy. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his, staring into her eyes. "Are you sure about this Lucy?"

"Yes Master. This is what I want." replied Lucy.

Harry stared into her eyes for a moment longer, then pulled her into a hug. Lucy rested her head on his shoulder. For some time they just stood there. Finally Harry spoke, "We need to go. The Dursleys will start wondering where we are soon. We need to hide this book so the Dursleys don't suspect anything." Then he let go of Lucy and grabbed the book. As soon as he lifted it off, the book shrunk down until it could easily fit in his pocked. Then he lead the way out of the library towards "their" house.

Once they were alone, Harry spoke, "Lucy, we need to set some ground rules. First off, you can not call me master unless we are alone, or I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Second, the Dursleys CAN NOT find out that we know about magic. At least until we can use it proficiently to protect ourselves." Here, Harry's face broke into an evil grin, "Then we can have some fun."

"Yes, Master." Lucy said with an evil grin of her own.

"Third, don't question my orders. My word is law. If you can think of something better, than tell me and I will think about it. Do you understand?"

"Of course Master."

"Good."

They reached Number 4 and snuck in. They sneaked into there cupboard and pulled out the book. Harry was surprised that he could see perfectly, even though he knew that his cupboard was suppose to be almost pitch black. He opened the book and started to read. Lucy curled up at his side. Harry started stroking her hair. For a moment he marveled at how quickly they had conformed to their roles. Lucy started making a noise that sounded like a cat purring. She soon fell asleep, feeling peaceful and protected at Harry's side.

Harry continued to read. An interesting fact about the book was that it was self-updating and had a safety feature. It only showed rituals and spells that wouldn't kill the reader because he couldn't focus enough, he didn't know the basics, or he didn't have enough power. Harry read, making notes of rituals he wanted Lucy and himself to preform. Soon he put the book behind a false wall at the back of the cupboard and lay down, curling around Lucy and putting an arm around her waist. He fell asleep with his face in Lucy's hair.


	4. Studying

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter I would be J K Rowling. If you see something that looks like it has been in other stories, I don't own it. I just used the idea and changed it for my story.**

_**thoughts**_

§_Parseltounge_§

Chapter 3

A loud pounding woke Harry and Lucy up. Aunt Petunia's voice cracked through the air, "Up, get up." Then she pounded on the door again.

"Were coming Aunt Petunia." Harry said while Lucy leaped out of bed and started to get dressed. Harry got out and grabbed Lucy and whispered, "Good morning Lucy."

"Good morning Master." Lucy whispered back.

Harry grabbed his clothes and got dressed. Then he and Lucy went to the kitchen. Lucy started setting the table and Harry started making breakfast. Harry realized that his senses had increased since the ritual. Now he could smell what had previously been cooked on the pan and he could feel the heat better, but it didn't cause any discomfort. He decided to test his new discovery. He picked up the pan and placed his other hand on the bottom. There wasn't any pain! Just mild discomfort. He put down the pan and continued to cook. When he finished, he set the food on the table and then he called to Aunt Petunia that breakfast was ready. Aunt Petunia came in, gave Harry and Lucy their portion and shoved them into the cupboard.

Harry immediately told Lucy about his discovery. Then he and Lucy pored over The Book to find what rituals they wanted to do and in what order. Then they waited for the Dursleys to kick them out of the house. Uncle Vernon yelled, "Boy, get in here now!"

Harry hugged Lucy then went to the living room where Uncle Vernon was sitting watching TV.

"Boy. We, that is, your Aunt, Dudley and I, are going to go on vacation for a few weeks. There is food in the fridge and I expect you to do all the chores. Mrs. Figg is checking on you occasionally. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"All right Boy, back in your cupboard and don't come out until we leave."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon.

Harry walked back to the cupboard and went in. Lucy was on the bed, reading The Book. She looked up and asked, "What did the fat lard want?"

Harry sat on the bed next to Lucy, "The Dursleys are going on vacation!"

Lucy squealed and hugged Harry. Harry smiled and hugged her back. "We can't start until they leave."

"That's okay; I can finish looking at these rituals."

Lucy grabbed The Book and turned to the first ritual they were doing. It was a simple ritual; it increased the absorption of nutrients to 100% because of their meager food consumption.

Half an hour later, Harry finally heard the car drive off. He yanked the cupboard door open and started dancing around the hall laughing his head off. Lucy smiled at his antics. She went out and danced with him.

Eventually they calmed down and got to work. Harry went out in the back to get a "sacrifice", namely rats, lots of them. Lucy went to the fireplace to collect some ash. She didn't want the ash to get all over her favorite shirt, it was the only shirt that had been bought for her, and so she stripped it off so she was just standing in a pair of short shorts. She went down to the basement to wait for Harry to show up with the "sacrifices". Harry walked in and stopped cold when he saw Lucy. A bulge started to form in his pants. Lucy looked down, licked her lips, and giggled at Harry's expression.

"Like what you see Master?" Lucy said seductively while pushing her chest out.

Harry smiled, "Yes, pet. I do like what I am seeing. But not right now, we need to focus on the ritual."

Lucy looked down, "Yes Master."

Harry walked over to the bucket of ash and brought it over to a bare spot in the basement. He sat down, got The Book out and started drawing the ritual circle. Lucy went over to the rats and selected the fattest one.

Once Harry had finished drawing the runes, she walked over and handed him the rat and the silver ritual knife they had taken. Harry stepped into the middle of the ritual circle and took a deep breath. He first slit the rat's throat, stuck his finger in, and began drawing runes over his navel and chest and face. Then he slit his wrist and let the blood drip on the ritual circle. Once the blood made contact, the rune glowed red and the other runes started glowing. Eventually all of the runes were glowing; he took the rest of the rat's blood and pored it down his throat. Then he started chanting. The runes on his body started to glow and pain started to spread throughout his body. Once he had spoken the last word, the runes exploded with light and he tasted metal, heard a rushing in his ears, and smelt blood.

At last, when the pain had passed he looked over at Lucy and smiled. Immediately she rushed over and gave him a bone crushing hug tears running down her cheeks. Harry hugged her tightly, murmuring nothings in her ear. Eventually she let go and looked into his eyes. Harry leaned over and kissed her nose. "Your turn." Harry said with a smile.

Lucy took a deep breath and did the same as Harry. When she had finished they turned back to The Book and started the next ritual. This went on for 3 days, only stopping to sleep and eat. They did numerous rituals; the Ritual of Purification, the Ritual of Healing, the Ritual of Heat Resistance, the Ritual of Cold Resistance, the Ritual of Dragon Skin, the Ritual of Magic Resistance, etc… Once they were finished with all the rituals, they slept for 3 days to let their bodies fully adjust to the severe amount of magic running through them.

Harry awoke fully rested, spooning Lucy's back with his hand on her budding breast and her hair in his face. He smiled and closed his eyes, just feeling the moment. Sometime later, Lucy woke up. She turned her head and looked at Harry and bushed her lips against his. She stretched and got out of bed, Harry closely following. They did their morning routine and ate breakfast. Then they got out The Book and started reading the Necromancy section.

_"__The ancient and prestigious art of Necromancy is a complex and misunderstood art. A true Necromancer is born into the art and can survive spells and rituals designed to kill magically. A born Necromancer doesn't come to his/her true potential until they have encountered death, in any form. But if they were hit by a spell or ritual that ensures death and survived, they will be more powerful than a Born Necromancer who only watched someone die in front of them. The younger they encounter death, the more powerful they will become."_

Harry looked at Lucy, "Do you think…"

"I don't know Master but I refuse to find out by casting a spell at you."

"Don't worry pet, I won't go that far. I wonder how to actually use spells."

They turned back to The Book.

_"__Magic is using the energy in your core to change the environment around you. Magic is not merely energy, it is almost sentient. Magic is everywhere, in everything. To be able to use magic to your fullest ability, you need to practice Mind Magic. When the Body, Mind and Magic are perfectly in sync, you will be at your fullest potential."_

They looked at each other, and then Harry flipped to the section called Mind Arts and began to read.

_"__The mind is a fickle thing. To truly master the Mind Arts, one must first master their own mind. Most wizards who seek to do this employ Occlumancy. That is where one puts walls in and around one's mind to protect from the rudimentary art of Legillimency. They are both merely passable while the true Mind Arts are much more versatile and comprehensive. The only way to truly master your mind is to look at yourself with no lies or deceptions, accept yourself for who you are, and immerse yourself in your consciousness. This will lead you to your mindscape where you can truly start to change your mind."_

Harry sat back and started thinking. Then they both moved to different places in the house, Harry to the basement while Lucy went to their cupboard. They sat down cross legged and started to meditate.

**AU.**

**Please review, I would love it if you sent in ideas.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writers block and didn't know what to write. But I persisted and here it is.**


	5. Mindscape

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this fan fiction.**

Chapter 4

Harry didn't know how long he had been meditating, all he knew was that after some time, he opened his eyes and was surrounded by nothing. He looked around but couldn't see anything, no light, no sensation, just nothing. Then suddenly he noticed a tiny speck of light way in the distance and it was steadily growing brighter. The light got bigger and bigger, until it blinded him.

When Harry's sight came back, his eyes widened as he looked at his mindscape. It was chaotic. They sky was an angry purple with storm clouds moving at a furious pace and lightning flashing constantly. In front of him was a very narrow pathway. To his left was a roiling ocean, the waves crashing on the rocky beach and the mist spraying onto him. On his right was a blizzard. It was so dense that it looked like a white wall. Snow sporadically flew out of the blizzard, bringing with it a blast of freezing air.

After Harry had walked along the path for some time he noticed that up ahead was a vast wasteland of rock and streams of molten lava, or as he thought Hell would look like. Bursts of lava erupted occasionally, belching clouds of noxious gas into the air. Once he got to the edge of Hell, Harry noticed that it was getting unbearably hot. He didn't see any pathway to get through this Hell, so he kept walking and walking, avoiding the bursts of magma and the flowing streams lava. Eventually he got through the Hell and he ran smack dab into a mountain.

The mountain had a cliff that ran at least 100m up, and as far as he could see in both directions. It was perfectly smooth and uniform. Harry touched the cliff and a golden glow started spreading form where his hand was on the wall. It spread out until it was in the shape of an archway. The glow got brighter and then it vanished and showed a pitch black tunnel sloping down out of sight.

Harry cautiously walked under the archway and into the tunnel. When he was a few feet into the tunnel, the archway closed behind him, plunging the tunnel into complete darkness. Harry reached out and felt the wall on his left, he continued to walk down for what felt like forever. Gradually, the tunnel got brighter and brighter, and just as harry started to be able to see more than shapes, he came to a dead end.

The wall facing him looked very solid. It was 9' high and 4' wide of solid metal. Inscribed on the metal were drawings of mythical creatures. They were constantly shifting and changing in a hypnotic pattern. Harry felt that if he watched them for too long, that he would be unable to look away. He looked away from the door to the side and saw a hand scanner. He put his hand on the scanner and it scanned his hand, then glowed green and the door opened with a hiss and steam billowed out.

After Harry walked through the door he looked at what was there and gasped. The mountain was hollow and at the center was an enormous, imposing castle. The castle was black as midnight with sharp angles and looked like something right out of a nightmare. The hollow was harshly illuminated by torches, thousands of torches that lined the walls of the hollow. His budding necromantic senses told him that there were uncounted skeletons and undead just below the ground, waiting to capture unsuspecting trespassers.

Harry cautiously approached the castle. As he got close to the front door, it opened with an ominous creak. He walked through and was met with the sight of a huge inference hall. It was at least three stories tall and as wide as a house, with the same torches that lined the hollow lined this hall. Demonic statues lined the hall and gargoyles glowered down from above. About half-way through the hall, a grand staircase rose up and out of sight.

There was a faint line on the floor, so Harry followed the line, up several staircases and through numerous hallways and doors. Eventually the line lead him to a statue of a sleeping dragon. Harry knocked on the dragons head and the dragon stirred, stretched and moved aside. Behind where the dragon was sleeping the wall split open and Harry walked through and up a winding staircase. At the top of the stairs was a massive door with runes glowing all over it.

When Harry put his hand to the door, the door opened without a sound. Harry stepped through and his eyes widened. It looked like a futuristic control room, but patterned black instead of white. Screens lined the walls of the circular room and in the center was a very comfortable looking captain's chair. In a ring around the chair was a counter with multiple keyboards and other input devices.

Walking towards the chair, Harry noticed that the only sound was his feet upon the floor. As soon as he sat upon the chair, Harry through back his head and groaned at the influx of information going into his conscious mind. Gradually, the information slowed to a trickle, and Harry sat up in the chair from where he had slumped down. He groaned again because his head felt like he had been struck by a baseball bat. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the screens around him.

One screen displayed a 3D diagram of his body and it showed how his magic was moving through his body. Another screen also displayed his body but this showed all the injuries that were currently present on his body. As he had no injuries because of the first ritual, the diagram just showed his body. Another screen was showing the back of Harry's eyelids. The other screens were all black.

Harry went to the first black screen and started inputting what he wanted that screen to do. He made a screen that he could search his memories, three screens that could do complex math, a screen that could calculate and display graphs, a screen for making notes, a screen that used echolocation and the vibrations he felt and turned it into a 3D picture, a screen that show anyone who entered his mind and follow them through his mindscape, a screen that was connected to his subconscious and three screens that were connected to his consciousness.

Than Harry went to the memory screen and began the long process of sorting and categorizing his memories. He created several files to store his memories. Magical, Friends, Skills, Maps, School, etc. Harry would pull up a memory and he would copy the memory and store the copies in the correct category, then the true memory would go in a hidden file that had all of his memories in chronological order since he could remember.

For hours and hours Harry worked. He didn't notice the passage of time, to consume by his work. When Harry finally finished, he sat back in the chair, exhausted. He made a note to look up computer programming and AI, then he slipped into a deep sleep.

**AN: Sorry it has taken so long to update, I have had a busy time with college and moving and other stuff. So this was put on the back-burner. I don't know when I am going to update next because I write when the urge hits me or when I get a good idea, so it is sporadic****at best. Please review!**


End file.
